character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Eggman (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 7-A '''to Low 6-B ' to '''4-A '| 5-A to High 5-A, likely 4-B to 4-A '''| '''2-C to 2-B Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard=Superhuman Physique, Genius Intelligence, Brilliant mechanic and inventor, Preparation, Technological Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight (With Egg Mobile, Extreme Gear, and jetpack), Energy Projection, Spike Projection, Fire Manipulation (Can produce torrent of fire from his Egg Mobile), Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With an Ark of the Cosmos), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, High Speed Monitor and Fleet Feet Panel), Water Shield Construction and Water Walking (With Water Shield), Electric Shield Construction (With Lightning Shield), Light Manipulation (With Flash), Vertigo Inducement (With Reverse), Healing and Purification (With Replenisher, Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Life Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Fear Manipulation (With Spooky Charm), Precognition (Can grant himself heightened premonition with Psychic Water, allowing him to dodge incoming attacks), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth varieties), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Ice varieties), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Cold, Cosmic Radiations, and Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) |-|Classic Era machines=Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 0 to 1), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Flight, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Water Manipulation, Spike Projection, Burrowing, Duplication (Can create decoys of himself. Can produce an exact replica of his opponents), Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Forcefield Creation |-|Adventure and Modern Era machines=Mind Manipulation (Of Planetary potency; Can enslave the populace of entire planets with the Mind Control Ray and Brainwash Beam), Information Analysis, Life Force Absorption (Can drain a planet’s life energy with the Extractor), Transmutation/Matter Manipulation (With the Roboticizer and his camera; Planetary range with the Egg Destroyer) |-|Strongest machines=Time Manipulation, Attack Potency: Wall level (Shattered a wall of ice with his bare hands) | At least Mountain level to Small Country level '''(Matched Classic Sonic with the Death Egg Robot, Big Arm, Kyodai Eggman Robo, etcetera.) to '''Multi-Solar System level (Fought against Super Sonic with the Doomsday Zone and Chaotic Space Zone mechas) | Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level ''' (Can battle against Sonic the Hedgehog. Is this powerful with the Nega-Wisp Armor, Eggrobo, Death Egg Robot, etcetera. Destroyed a star cluster with the Final Egg Blaster.) | '''Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level with the Klepto Mobile, Egg Salamander, Egg Wizard, and Time Eater Speed: Superhuman '''| '''FTL (Scaling to Sonic and Metal Sonic) to Massively FTL+ | FTL to FTL+ '''(Capable of keeping up with Adventure and Modern Sonic) to '''Massively FTL+ | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Mountain Class to Small Country Class ''' to '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Mountain level to Small Country level '''(Survived the destruction of Mount Mobius. Survived a gigantic explosion worth 3 Teratons of force) | At least '''Mountain level to Small Country level ''' to '''Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: By himself | Classic Era machines | Adventure and Modern Era machines '''| '''Strongest machines Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4